


Plume

by such_heights



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/F, kink: sensation play, kink: tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-01
Updated: 2009-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee was idly leafing through the things Inara kept on top of her dresser when she found the feather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plume

Kaylee was idly leafing through the things Inara kept on top of her dresser when she found the feather. It was long and black and soft, delicate as she brushed it against her wrist. She wondered where it had come from - when was the last time anyone saw a bird on a spaceship, anyway?

"You can have that if you'd like, I've no use for it," said Inara.

Kaylee smiled, still looking at all of the shiny things Inara kept carelessly around her, gifts from suitors and trinkets she picked up planetside from time to time. She twirled the feather between her fingers, the same motion she used on her wrenches.

Inara laid her hand over Kaylee's wrist, and Kaylee wiggled the feather a little until it brushed over Inara's cheek.

Inara jerked back. "Hey! That tickles!"

Kaylee grinned and did it again. Inara pursed her lips, trying not to laugh, but then Kaylee trailed the feather down her neck and she lost it, letting out a bright peal of laughter.

Then Inara narrowed her eyes and she grabbed Kaylee, her fingers digging into Kaylee's waist with quick, maddening touches. Kaylee squirmed and squawked and tried to bat Inara's hands away. Inara fought dirty, relentless until Kaylee was out of breath.

Pretty soon they were both on the floor, Kaylee giving as good as she got in the kind of ridiculous, playful wrestling match she hadn't been in since she was a kid. Inara pulled Kaylee's wrists together and pinned her down, panting triumphantly over her, her hair falling down in untidy strands over her shoulder.

Kaylee thought she was beautiful like this, her eyes shining with unrestrained laughter and her cheeks flushed with exertion. Without thinking it through in the slightest, she leaned up and kissed Inara softly on the mouth.

She withdrew after just a moment, anxiety pooling in her stomach. "Sorry, I - shouldn't have done that."

Inara frowned and bit her lip, then moved to the side to let Kaylee free. Kaylee got up, feeling embarrassed and stupid. She waved her hands awkwardly, pulling on a strand of hair. "Sorry," she said again.

"Kaylee," Inara said slowly, standing up, the look on her face unreadable.

They stared at each other for a long moment, Kaylee cursing her poor impulse control.

"Kaylee," Inara said again, then reached for Kaylee's neck and drew her in to claim a fast, imprecise kiss.

"Oh!" said Kaylee, startled. "Really?"

"Mmm, if you like," said Inara, trailing her hands over Kaylee's shoulders and smiling conspiratorially.

Kaylee didn't need to hear an offer like that twice. She kissed Inara again, deeper, taking her time, and slid her hand down to cup the side of Inara's breast. Inara gasped into the kiss and took a step backwards, tugging Kaylee with her. Kaylee wasn't really aware of what was happening until she realised she'd been coerced into backing Inara up against a wall.

"Please, Kaylee, it's -- it's been a long time."

Kaylee opened her mouth to protest - after all, they'd picked Inara up from her last job only a week ago - then she realised what Inara meant. A long time since she'd seen anyone recreationally, a long time since she'd had sex just for the fun of it. Kaylee's hands wobbled a little as she helped Inara out of her dress, pushing the fabric down over her the muscles of her arms and her sharp hipbones.

Inara hooked her foot around the back of Kaylee's knee and pulled her closer, kissing her again. Kaylee slid her hands down Inara's body, tentative and curious. She moulded her palms over Inara's breasts, circling her nipples and feeling them grow hard under her touch. She walked her hand down Inara's stomach, pressing the heel of her palm in at the top of her sex.

"Please," Inara breathed.

Kaylee did, because suddenly it was easy, Inara hot and willing and wanting against her. She dragged her fingers over Inara's clit, curling them so she could push up inside her. One finger, gentle; two, slow; three, firm. Inara rocked up and down, digging tight into Kaylee's shoulders, fucking herself on Kaylee's hand.

"C'mon, Inara," Kaylee murmured, urging her on with her mouth and her hands. The whole 'verse had narrowed down to this one corner of this one room, Inara's rich, warm smell and her clenching muscles around Kaylee's fingers. She pressed harder, faster, until Inara let out a low cry and fell forward onto Kaylee, her forehead drooping onto Kaylee's shoulder.

Kaylee held her there, giddy, the ache between her legs dimming in comparison to this, having Inara breathless against her, _because_ of her. She planted a kiss on Inara's temple.

Inara leaned into the touch then kissed Kaylee's throat, her collarbone. She unbuttoned Kaylee's overalls and dipped her hands inside, working through layers of clothes and buttons and engine grease until she was tracing delicate shapes over Kaylee's underwear.

Kaylee's breath stuttered. Inara's touch was so light as to be maddening, and Kaylee squirmed.

"Ticklish?" Inara whispered in her ear, blowing gently against her neck.

Kaylee shivered involuntarily, torn between twin impulses of turning away and pulling Inara in tighter, seeking more friction, more contact. Inara sucked on a soft patch of skin just beneath Kaylee's jaw, all teeth and tongue. She withdrew her mouth and blew over the wet surface until Kaylee started laughing helplessly.

As Kaylee gave herself over to the sensation, Inara suddenly pressed down hard on her clit, quick rhythmic strokes that made the pleasure building up in Kaylee's belly flow over, spiralling through her body, while Kaylee was laughing all the while.

They slid down to the floor together, legs entangled, Kaylee's fingers wrapped in Inara's hair.

"Woah," said Kaylee. "That was --"

"The most fun I've had in a long while," Inara supplied with a smile.

Kaylee kissed her, just because she could, a bubble of lazy happiness settling in her chest.

Inara flung a hand out and retrieved the discarded feather. "Here, keep it."

Kaylee tucked the feather into her t-shirt, the shaft resting between her breasts like a secret. She stretched out on the floor, content, and reached for Inara's hand. Inara squeezed it, and rested her fingertips against Kaylee's wrist as Kaylee's heartbeat slowed to a steady rhythm.


End file.
